Hinata and the Goblet of Fire
by hlm9803
Summary: While on a mission, everything goes wrong for our favorite Hyuga heiress. Somehow she, along with Akamaru, end up almost dead, and in the wizarding world of Harry Potter. How will the characters react to the kunoichi? How will she survive? Why is she calling Snape uncle?  What are little Hyuga twins doing in the wizarding world?  And how will Hinata get out alive?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Fred and George laughed as they entered the Forbidden Forest. They had had to go to Hogwarts for "summer counseling" about their behavior. They thought they might as well take a trip to the Forbidden Forest while it was <em>un-forbidden<em>.

Pretty soon they got tired and decided to walk back. They turned around and Fred immediately tripped over something that had not been there before. He sprang up and looked at his unaware "attacker". He continued to stare at it in shock, and his brother soon joined him. Together they gaped at the thing laying facedown on the ground.

It was, in fact, a raven-haired girl, said hair barely reaching her shoulders before being cleanly cut. She was pale, and wore a cream colored hooded-jacket with a symbol that looked like fire in a circle on the upper part of both sleeves. Fur rimmed the cuffs and hem, and she wore navy blue pants. A backpack clung to her back. It looked as if she had something tied loosely around her neck, but it was hard to tell in her position. It also seemed that blood was coming from around her neck.

Fred broke out of his trance and leaned forward to touch the girl, but _something _came out of nowhere and bit him.

"Ow!" he cried, cradling his hand. Unfortunately, his cry had awoken the raven-haired girl, and she sprung up as if awake the whole time. Fred could now see the girl more clearly. She had pupil-less white eyes with a slight tinge of lavender. Her features seemed soft and smooth. As Fred had suspected, there was a slit on her throat, showing that someone had probably tried to kill her or an accident had occurred.

The dog was still barking and growling at him. He turned hopefully to the girl and put his hands up, showing he meant no harm. "Hey, we don't want any trouble. We just stumbled upon you, and I tried to help you, so could you call _him_"-he pointed to the dog-"off, _please_?"

The girl simply stood there for a few seconds, eyes blinking rapidly in surprise and confusion, until she finally said something to the dog in another language. He immediately turned to her and started barking. She sighed and said something else that seemed to satisfy dog, for he lost his ferociousness and walked over to her, jumping into her arms. She smiled, ever so slightly, then the show of emotion was wiped off her face and she fainted.

Fred looked at George, who nodded, and walked over and picked up the girl and the dog, all at once and carried her, with some help from George, to Hogwarts. It was a tricky task getting into the headmaster's office, but they finally succeeded and went up there for the second time that day.

Once they burst into the office, causing Dumbledore to look quickly up from his desk, the girl decided to wake up again. Noticing her position, she squealed slightly and wriggled out of Fred's arms, blushing furiously. The headmaster looked at the boys with suspicion and malice, then switched his vision to the girl, looking at her with worry and caution in his eyes.

"And who would you be, dear?" he asked the girl gently. She blinked at him, once again in confusion.

"She doesn't speak our language." George and Fred answered at the same time.

"Ah, I see." Dumbledore said, then took out his wand and cast a quick spell on the girl. "There, that's better. Now, would you mind telling us who you are, dear?"

The girl, eyeing the boys and old man suspiciously, answered in a stutter, "I-I'm Hyuga Hinata, s-sir." Then she bowed.

"No need for formalities. Do you know how you got here?" Dumbledore dismissed her receptiveness before asking another question.

"N-No…Well, y-yes…I-I was on a m-mission. With K-Kiba and S-Shino. We e-entered a room…t-there was a raised d-dais with a c-curtain around it. W-We got what we w-went for…a-a man s-showed up. H-He grabbed me and threatened to k-kill me if my c-comrades did not h-hand over the i-item…I-I knew they w-would give it u-up to s-save me, so I-I threw myself into the k-kunai a-and the w-world went black. T-Then I-I was here…" Fred watched the girl talk, knowing it hurt her to recall the scene where she gave herself up. And he wondered whether it was really that important.

"I see." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. It was clear he would have asked her another question if she had not, at that moment, passed out again.


	2. The Weasleys

**The Weasleys**

* * *

><p>Hinata had woken up in what appeared to be the hospital at about seven o'clock at night. Dumbledore had explained that they meant no harm and that the twins, Fred and George, had been merely trying to help. He also said that she could attend his school until he figured out how to send her back, but until the school opened, she would have to stay with the Weasley family.<p>

_But why can't I just stay here?_ she asked inside her mind. But she did not argue when Dumbledore led her outside of the school and teleported to a ramshackle place that looked as though it would fall down at any second, quite unlike the Hyuga compound she was used to. But she followed the man up to the door.

After a few quick knocks, a chubby, red-head woman with a kind-looking face answered the door. She smiled as soon as she saw Dumbledore, but her joy turned to confusion as she eyes Hinata.

"It's good to see you, Albus. And who would this be?" she asked in a friendly voice.

"It's good to see you, too, Molly. And this is Hinata Hyuga, I hope it would not be a burden to you to look after her."

"Not at all!" the woman answered brightly. "Where are her things?"

"Right on her back." Dumbledore answered. All Hinata had was her backpack that she had taken on her mission, filled with supplies, including food, weapons, bedding and an extra change of clothes. And in her arms she held Akamaru, the poor dog who had chased her as she teleported. According to him, as she had spent enough time around Kiba and him to understand him, Kiba and Shino had tried to follow, too, but couldn't make it in time. She knew the woman, Molly, was looking at her feeble belongings with pity. Well, apparently she came from an alternate universe, so she probably should be getting pity, but she didn't like it.

"I see. So we'll have to fix that." Molly said.

"N-No, it's quite alright Weasley-sama. W-Where I-I come from, we can get by with just a f-few supplies." Hinata answered, bowing slightly. Molly looked inquiringly at Dumbledore, and he quickly said the excuse for Hinata.

"She's a Japanese exchange student." he said. Hinata knew nothing of this "Japan", and if it came up, she would have to make something up or tell them about Konoha.

"Hey, mom, who was at the door?" a red-head girl asked Molly, who was apparently her mother. "Oh, hello, Professor Dumbledore and…uh…"

Dumbledore chuckled a little before saying, "Hinata, this is Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione will be your classmate. Girls, this is Hinata. She's an exchange student from Japan."

The other girl, who had bushy brown hair, perked up at this statement. "Japan? That's-"

She was cut off by a boy stamping down the hallway to where everyone stood. "No one wants to hear about your smart facts, Hermione. Oh, who's this?"

Before Dumbledore could answer, however, three more boys appeared. They all asked who she was. "Hinata, this is Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ron. Ron will be another one of your classmates. Boys, this is Hinata."

They all greeted her warmly.

"Hey, did I hear Hinata was here?" a somewhat familiar voice asked.

"Yes, I thought I heard Hinata's name." another said.

Hinata bowed as the twins showed up in the now too-crowded space. "Y-you must be F-Fred and G-George, the ones I must thank for my life."

"Aye, that we are." said one, Hinata thought it was Fred.

"Are you _kidding_? _These _two _saved _your _life_?" Ginny asked incredulously. Hinata blushed slightly but nodded a confirmation. This seemed to greatly surprise everyone.

"Hey, we are _extremely _capable of doing something heroic!" George argued, somewhat sarcastically. At this everyone broke into laughter except poor Hinata.

When Akamaru started barking furiously, Hinata escaped from the random laughter and asked the dog what was wrong. He barked more.

_A strange smell ever since we got here? That smells like Orochimaru?_ Hinata thought with confusion. She quickly activated her byakugan. She traveled through the city until finally seeing a strange man in a chair. From what Hinata could see with the black and white vision, he was probably pale, even pure white, and his head resembled one of a snake. He looked directly at her and seemingly hissed.

The girl stumbled backwards, deactivating her byakugan. Everyone was now staring at her in worry. She longed to know who that person was, and somehow the name just came to her…_Voldemort_. What an odd name. Of course, everyone's name here was odd.

She straightened up to the gazes and asked a single question, "W-Who is Voldemort?"

Several gasps echoed in the room, and Ron cried out, "Don't speak the name!" Then Dumbledore said quite calmly, "I do not know why no one wishes to speak Voldemort's name. But Voldemort is an evil wizard, he wasn't always like that, he was just always somewhat power-hungry, who uses mainly snakes and has servants called 'death eaters', who bear a special mark."

A chill went down the kunoichi's back. Voldemort was almost exactly like Orochimaru.

"Anyway, it's time to get Hinata settled. Will you be okay rooming with Hermione and Ginny?" Molly said, ending an awkward silence that had followed Dumbledore's explanation.

"I-It's fine," replied Hinata. Dumbledore said his goodbyes before leaving, leaving the Hyuga heiress alone with the strange family.

_And I'm still not entirely clear about what a _witch _or _wizard _is. I suppose they're like ninja and kunoichi. _Hinata thought as she followed the red-head and brunette up the stairs. Hinata was to sleep on a pile of sheets on the floor. She put her backpack down there, but still clung to Akamaru.

The girls kept Hinata up most of the night as they talked, and as soon as they fell asleep, Hinata took her backpack and Akamaru and placed some bedding on the ground outside. She fell asleep out there.

The girl took a pinch of the strange powder the family called "Floo powder". They had been very confused to find Hinata sleeping outside that morning, but it quickly blew over and by five, everyone was excited for the arrival of a boy by the name of "Harry". Hinata had no idea who he was, but didn't bother to ask. He was probably just a family friend.

She stepped into the fireplace and threw the powder down, saying, "Number 4 Privet Drive!"

Suddenly, she was in a dark, small space with Arthur, Fred, George, Ron and Akamaru(who she had refused to put down).

"Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here," George was telling Ron. It seemed the fireplace was blocked.

"Here, hold Akamaru," Hinata said, thrusting the dog into one of the guy's arms. She quickly hit it once, and the entire flimsy barrier broke and was no more as Hinata calmly moved the brand new fireplace that was sitting in front of the old aside and walking into the room, looking curiously at the new people. The rest of the party came soon, Fred trying to restrain Akamaru, who was suddenly barking furiously.

"N-No, Akamaru!" Hinata said. Akamaru still barked, despite Hinata's efforts to calm him. She even shouted in her own language. Finally, she knocked him once on the head and he passed out. Then she turned to the boy and bowed respectively to him. "I-I'm very s-sorry about him. I-It's y-your s-scar. T-There's a s-strange, dark chakra c-coming from it."

"Er…" the boy said.

Arthur had just stepped out, and was brushing off his green robes and straightening his glasses. "That's better. Ah-you must be Harry's aunt and uncle!"

Hinata looked at the other two in the room. one of them was quite chubby and they both looked mean, even compared to what Hinata had seen. When Mr. Weasley held out his hand, the fat man stepped back, pulling the woman with him. Arthur tried to explain everything to them, and even Hinata didn't get it, though she kept that cleanly off her face. He then turned away from the gaping couple and turned to Harry.

"We'll get your trunk, Harry," Fred said, winking. He and George then left the room, Hinata following close behind, cradling Akamaru. She followed them up the stairs to a particular room. By the time they were inside, Hinata was deep in thought and didn't think to look at her surroundings.

She had been on solo missions before, but they were all quick and she was in a familiar world. All this talk of magic confused her, even though she had found that it was all like chakra. And she missed Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Hanabi, her father and just everyone. She missed Naruto most of all. Even if she got back in the next two or three years, she wouldn't be able to see Naruto because he was training with Jiraiya.

"I-I wonder if anyone misses me…" she accidentally wondered out loud.

"What was that, Hinata?" George asked.

"N-Nothing!" Hinata answered. The two exchanged glances, but shrugged and carried the trunk downstairs. When they got down there, there was another fat male, a kid this time. For some reason, he was holding his butt. The twins grinned evilly and Hinata saw Fred drop something before they hauled the trunk to the fireplace and used floo powder to get back to the burrow. Hinata soon followed them. The twins looked excited about something. Maybe the thing they dropped, but why?

When Harry came, they asked if "he" took it, to which Harry excitedly said "yes". Hinata quietly slipped away as they started laughing and talking more about this magic they had.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley**

* * *

><p>Hinata awoke outside, cradling Akamaru as she had the day before. Today the guys plus Ginny and Hermione would be going to the Quidditch World Cup, the final game of a strange sport where people apparently <em>flew<em> on brooms and passed a ball back and forth. To Hinata it seemed like just a waste of time. Since Arthur hadn't been able to get another ticket for her, she would be going shopping with Molly, which was all okay with her.

She got up and went inside. It seemed to be about three in the morning, still dark. She was used to getting up this early, it was usually the time her dad got her up to train. But it seemed that these people didn't get up that early, so she decided to go inside and make breakfast for everyone. There was only one problem.

_What do these people eat?_ Hinata thought. _Ah, well. I guess I might as well make them what I'd usually eat. Let's see what they have. _

After some looking around, plus pulling some supplies out of her pack, she finally found the ingredients she needed to make miso soup, rice, raw eggs and natto.

Molly got up first, and walked in sleepily. Her eyes widened as she saw that Hinata had already laid out food and set the table. They widened even more at the sight of what the food was.

"What kind of food is this, dear?" she asked kindly.

"I-It's the t-traditional b-breakfast from w-where I-I c-come from. I-I t-thought I-I could m-make b-breakfast for you, s-since y-you w-weren't u-up." Hinata stammered awkwardly. "I-I'm s-sorry if it's n-not a-as good as y-you w-would have m-made."

"I'm sure it'll be a great meal." Molly encouraged.

Soon Arthur and the others except for Bill, Charlie and Percy. They all sat down, groaning, talking about nonsense. They all were obviously not used to getting up so early. They all stared at the food that was obviously strange to them, until Molly decided to take a taste.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. Hinata looked down in shame. _Of course. They don't like it._ But Molly continued, "This is really good!"

After that, everyone started to try it and exclaim how good it was, making her blush from all the compliments.

After breakfast, the group was about to leave when Molly suddenly started yelling at George for something. Not wanting to get in the middle of anything, Hinata left. At noon, Molly sent Bill, Charlie and Percy to the game.

"Okay, dear. We're going to go to Diagon Alley now to get supplies. Do you have a wand yet?" Molly asked.

"N-No." Hinata said as Molly counted some cash. "O-Oh, t-that's okay. D-Dumbledore g-gave me some m-money."

Molly smiled good-naturedly and said, "Oh, very good, then."

Hinata put the money away safely in her pocket. The two used the floo powder to get to Diagon Alley.

Hinata looked with awe at all the shops. And the people. They were so different from what Hinata was used to.

"Okay. I'll get the books. You go get your uniform, wand, cauldron, phials, telescope and scales. You can get an owl, cat or toad if you want, but you have Akamaru, so you might not want one." Molly said to Hinata.

Hinata set off alone with Akamaru to get her supplies. She first went to get her uniform. She was surprised to see the needles and thread flying around on their own, but she didn't say anything. Then she got her other supplies and finally went to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

When she entered, the room was vacant save for two small kids, maybe eleven years old. They were small and pale, the boy had messy black hair and the girl had hair that resembled her sister, Hanabi's, except that it was pure black. What disturbed Hinata, however, was their eyes.

_Why do they have the byakugan?_ she wondered frantically. Then she remembered. A few years ago, maybe two, two Hyuga twins had left the village for some reason and had never returned. Hinata had never thought much of it, but now…

_Could they be those two?_ But before Hinata could say anything, the twins were gone, leaving Hinata alone in the store. Soon, a little man walked into the room. Hinata guessed this was Ollivander.

"Ah, come for your wand, I see." he said. "Now, what will you be? Twelve and a half, walnut, dragon heartstring? Give it a wave."

He took out a box, and gave a stick to Hinata. She made a flick, and a red beam shot out of the end and hit a pile of boxes, making them fall down.

"No, no, no!" Ollivander cried. He gave her another stick. "Try this."

Hinata tried wand after wand. None of them seemed to satisfy the owner. Finally, when it seemed she had tried every wand in the building, Ollivander told her to stay where she was and went to the very back.

"I never thought I'd have use for this." he said, a twinkle in his eye. He opened a box and let Hinata, her eyes widened at the sight, see a wand about a foot long. It mostly clear, but in the middle it had a small line of dark gray. Crystal with a steel core.

She picked it up and waved it once, focusing her exhausted chakra through it. Green sparks showered down beautifully. Ollivander was nodding proudly.

"Yes, that'll do." he said. Hinata smiled at him and walked outside. According to the sun's position, it was probably about five. Hinata and Molly had decided to meet at five-thirty. To kill time, Hinata went to look at the animals. She smiled as the cats tried to pounce at the owls. Akamaru would hate it if she bought another animal, especially a cat, home. So she bought a cat.

It was a kitten, actually. A bundle of shaggy white fur. It had big green eyes flecked with amber. It purred as Hinata cradled it to her chest. She met Molly and they went back to the Burrow.

Hinata awoke abruptly at around two a.m. She quickly activated her byakugan and saw the camp outside the Quidditch World Cup stadium. A strange skull was etched above the trees, and a scene was going on all around. Harry, Ron and Hermione along with Arthur were facing some people, who seemed angry about something.

Outside of the woods, it seemed that some wizards were doing something to some other people. Hinata couldn't exactly see what was going on, however. Pretty sure they'd be fine, Hinata deactivated her byakugan and drifted back to sleep for another hour.


	4. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Aboard the Hogwarts Express**

* * *

><p>Hinata watched absent-mindedly as Molly cried and hugged her boys. "I shouted at you before you left!" she sobbed, "It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough O.? Oh Fred…George…"<p>

Flinching, Hinata felt a pang for her old world. Things like this happened all the time, people dying on missions after having a fight with a loved one. Everybody tried to pretend it didn't happen, but everyone hurt inside. Hinata herself had fought a little argument with her mom before she died. Of course, she would never tell anyone this fact.

She watched as Arthur tried to comfort Molly, so unlike her father. Hinata remembered once when her mother had cried, Hiashi did nothing, just sat, somewhat awkwardly, not moving a muscle.

But now Mr. Weasley said he was going to go, along with Percy, to the ministry.

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry suddenly burst out, getting Hinata's half-minded attention, "Hedwig hasn't arrived with a letter for me, has she?"

_Hedwig? What a strange name._ Hinata thought, gaining interest.

"Hedwig, dear? No…no, there hasn't been any post at all," Molly said, like Hinata, she was in some other world of her own.

Hinata watched a slight exchange of looks between the three as Harry asked if he could put his stuff in Ron's room, and Ron and Hermione agreed to go with. Hinata almost followed them, but then decided not to. Whatever they wanted to talk about was their business.

Hinata awoke on an unfamiliar surface. Bolting upright, she shook her head violently to clear it. There were sounds of rain on the roof. She now vaguely remembered going inside due to the heavy rain. When she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to see that she was one of the last up and that Arthur was now talking to a head that was floating in the fireplace. She watched in slight amusement as Molly put a piece of toast in the head's mouth and it left.

Mr. Weasley then left, and the boys and Charlie soon got into an uninteresting conversation about someone named Mad-Eye.

_Such a strange place_, Hinata concluded for the millionth time since entering this strange world.

Soon they started packing some kind of metal…_beast_ with luggage. Hinata had just barely been able to squeeze into a beast (apparently called a _taxi_) with Fred and George. It was then a long and uncomfortable ride to King's Cross. She followed without thinking to a wall. She stared, dumb-founded at it.

She watched as Harry, Hermione and Ron leaned against it, then just…disappeared. Hinata went with Fred and George next.

She almost fainted from the jolt of the sudden change, and actually going _through _something. And she had been through a lot.

In this next place was another large, metal beast. Smoke billowed around everything, upsetting Akamaru very much. Hinata followed a few others onto the beast.

She looked around the beast. She found an almost-empty compartment, with only one other girl. The girl had pale-blonde hair, silvery-blonde eyes and she wore radish earrings.

Hinata awkwardly sat next to the girl, who was reading a magazine upside-down. She looked at Hinata for a moment and smiled.

"Why, hello, there." she said.

"H-Hi." Hinata answered, unable to make any farther conversation.

"That's a cute cat you have. What's her name?" the girl pressed.

"M-Michi. A-And this is A-Akamaru. A-And I-I'm Hinata." Hinata answered.

"I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood." the girl said.

Hinata smiled wanly and turned away from Luna. Seconds later, a whistle blew. And seconds after that, the door moved sideways and two kids stepped in. Hinata recognized them as the twins she had seen in Ollivander's shop.

"Hello," Luna said to them. The boy nodded and sat down with his sister.

_They look lonely,_ Hinata pointed out to herself. Without another thought, Hinata, half-asleep, shoved the little cat in the surprised girl's arms. Akamaru barked in happiness.

Finally, after an eternity of awkward silence within the little compartment, the metal beast shuddered to a stop.


	5. The Triwizard Tournament

**The TriWizard Tournament**

* * *

><p>Hinata walked to the school next to the carriages that held the students. It was raining, but she didn't mind. She was used to going on missions while it was raining. She entered the school behind the Weasley kid Ron and his friends. She bit back a laugh when a red ball of water hit him on the head. He was then completely soaked. She activated her byakugan and looked for the offender. More red balls were rushing towards the group of kids. Hinata took a deep breath and let chakra flow out of her hands as she performed her move, Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Water exploded on contact with her chakra wall and shrieks sounded from the kids around her.<p>

A strange man in a bell-covered hat and an orange tie floated down from above. Hinata watched with amusement as an old lady skidded on the floor and began yelling at the man called "Peeves". Hinata smiled as Peeves threw balloons at a few wimpy girls who squealed annoyingly. They'd never survive as ninjas. The lady used no violence, but threatened to call the head master. Peeves threw the last of his balloons and rushed away. Hinata followed the old lady into the Great Hall. It was a strange sight, with floating candles, golden plates and goblets and strange transparent people. There were four tables, plus one full of older people, probably the teachers. Hinata made her way towards the teacher's table and stood uncomfortably before them.

"What do you want?" droned an old man with snaky black hair and a gaunt face. He reminded Hinata faintly of her father. She felt a blush creeping up her neck and looked pleadingly at Dumbledore. He smiled amiably at her before turning to the man.

"This is Miss Hinata Hyuga, an exchange student from Japan. Hinata, this is Severus Snape, our Potions teacher. I don't suppose you've met the twins yet, have you? Their last name is also Hyuga. Are you, by any chance, related?" Dumbledore introduced before slipping into a question. Hinata shrugged.

_What do I tell him? How did they get here? Are they really those two? What would Naruto do? _Hinata thought frantically before opening her mouth and asking, "Wh-What do you know about them?"

"Ah, well, they appeared here two years ago, in the Forbidden Forest, of all places. Ever since then, Snape's been looking after them. Kind, isn't he?" Dumbledore rambles. "I don't suppose you'll know the names, but they're Hikari and Hideaki."

_Yes. That's them. Should I tell him that I know them? Or..._

"I-I am very sorry, but I do not know them. Th-They must be distantly related. Thank you, Master Dumbledore, Uncle Snape." Hinata bowed once again and turned to leave. Dumbledore stopped her. Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall opened and silence fell like a tree after a paper bomb. The gray-haired lady from before led a line of young students to the top of the Hall. Hinata giggled when she saw how wet they were. One of them was wrapped in an oversized coat. His pale head stuck out like a little wart. Hinata saw him give a thumbs-up (something that sent her thoughts to Lee, which she quickly shut out) to someone in the room and mouth, "_I fell in the lake_!". Hinata giggled excitedly, a reaction to seeing the first kid that wasn't afraid of getting wet.

The lady placed a stool on the ground and then placed an old hat on top of that. Hinata activated her byakugan and was surprised to see a chakra network flowing inside it. That made her slightly prepared for the moment it opened up like a book and started to sing.

**A thousand years or more ago,**

**When I was newly sewn,**

**There lived four wizards of renown,**

**Whose names are still well known,**

**Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,**

**Rair Ravenclaw, from glen,**

**Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad, **

**Shrewd Slytherin, from fen,**

**They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,**

**They hatched a daring plan**

**To educate young sorcerers **

**Thus Hogwarts School began. **

**Now each of these four founders**

**Formed their own house, for each**

**Did value different virtues**

**In the ones they had to teach. **

**By Gryffindor, the bravest were**

**Prized far beyond the rest;**

**For Ravenclaw, the cleverest**

**Would always be the best;**

**For Hufflepuff, hard workers were**

**Most worthy of admission;**

**And power-hungry Slytherin**

**Loved those of great ambition.**

**While still alive they did divide**

**Their favourites from the throng,**

**Yet how to pick the worthy ones**

**When they were dead and gone?**

**T'was Gryffindor who found the way,**

**He whipped me off his head**

**The founders put some brains in me **

**So I could choose instead! **

**Now slip me snug about your ears,**

**I've never yet been wrong,**

**I'll have a look inside your mind **

**And tell you where you belong!**

Hinata held back laughter as she listened to the singing hat. She wondered how her friends would have been sorted. TenTen, Kiba and Ino would definitely be in Gryffindor. Naruto and Choji would probably be in Hufflepuff, the house of hard workers, while Lee would definitely be. Sakura, Shino and Shikamaru would be in Ravenclaw. Sasuke and Neji would be Slytherin. But where would Hinata be?

"Before we begin with the first years," the gray-haired lady announces, "I would like to welcome the exchange student Miss Hinata Hyuga to our school and have her sorted. Come on up."

Hinata walked towards the stool and sat down, allowing the hat to be placed on her head.

_Hm...You might go to Hufflepuff...or maybe Slytherin. You could also go to Gryffindor..._ the voice spoke inside her head. _What do you say? Hm...mmm...I see a great moment of bravery in your future. You__ are..._

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. The table seating Ron, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley twins broke into applause as she found her way to a seat next to Fred and George. She listened to the students being sorted. The little boy who fell in the lake went to Gryffindor, as did the Hyuga twins. Hinata greeted them when they sat down next to her.

"What _are _you doing here, Lady Hinata?" Hideaki asked. Hinata now saw that he and his sister wore headbands to cover their foreheads. So they already had the curse mark.

"I-I was on a mission with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun when I was pushed i-into this...veil. Then I was here." Hinata explained.

"We fell into the exact same thing." Hikari told her. Hikari had a quiet voice and looked down as she talked. She obviously wasn't like most Hyuga.

"I heard that here the veil separates the living and the dead," Hideaki whispered as he leaned in secretively as Hermione raised her voice about treating "House Elves" unjustly. "We're not allowed to go in because of that reason, but _I_ think it would work."

Akamaru whined from Hinata's arms. She looked down in surprise. She had forgotten he was there. He seemed to be asleep, to Hinata did not wake him. Instead, she turned her attention to the teacher's table, where Dumbledore was making an announcement about a list of things that were no longer allowed at the school. Hinata hoped kunai and headbands weren't on the list. He announced that there would be no Quidditch this year, much to the dismay of the team. Hinata saw Fred, George and Harry looking quite upset out of the corner of her eye. She shrugged and then jumped to her feet as the doors banged open. She blushed and sat down when she saw no one else was looking quite so ready to fight. The man slowly made his way to the top of the Great Hall. Hinata smiled at his odd appearance. He looked like he had been in many fights.

Dumbledore introduced him as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody. After Moody had taken his seat, Dumbledore cleared his throat and tried again.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred yelled from beside Hinata. She glanced at him while everyone laughed.

_What is the Triwizard Tournament? Is it like the chunin exams? If so, how come they suspended it for a hundred years?_ Hinata questioned herself.

Hinata listened as Dumbledore explained the tournament. It sounded like the Chunin Exams, with several affiliations banding together to compete and a high death toll, but this would be closely watched and the students would be doing it for _glory_. That part sickened Hinata. Why waste so many lives for a second in the spotlight? But here they were, about to call the event back on.

Then Dumbledore announced that the students had to be seventeen to enter. Hinata found this faulty. After all, when Naruto was twelve he was able to fight a monstrously powerful fifteen-year-old...and _win_.

After Dumbledore dismissed the students to bed, Hinata approached him silently. He looked up from his conversation with Moody and looked at her.

"M-Master Dumbledore...I beg you to make every possible measure so no one dies. Wh-Why should one sacrifice their life s-so that one person can have glory?" Hinata pleaded.

"Of course, Miss Hyuga. Actually, I was going to ask you to help me watch over the events. Will you accept?" Dumbledore said. Hinata nodded her head in agreement before carrying Akamaru and herself to bed.


	6. The Unforgivable Curses

A/N: Wow. It's been awhile. I apologize for that! I will try to keep this going, but I'm afraid I can't make any promises. But thanks for reading! Anyway, to the story...

* * *

><p>"...And that's about all you need to know." Dumbledore finished. Hinata nodded, realizing that the information she had received was very valuable, especially to the enemy. She would not let it fall into the wrong hands. She also accepted that while she was here she would have to do everything in her power to protect the boy of the prophecy, his friends, this school and, the most imortant to her, the twins.<p>

She left Dumbledore to himself and made her way to Hagrid's cabin, where the Gryffindor kids and the Slytherin brats were gathered. She arrived just in time to hear a blond-kid's tirade.

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive. Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting and bite all in one?"

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione replied. Hinata turned to the box of animals they were caring for. Some had stingers, and others had suckers. Hinata activated her byakugan. Very slight flow of chakra...magic.

After lunch, for which she was able to sneak into the kitchen with the strange little people and cook her own meal, she was able to leave the castle, since she had no business inside. She wandered around for a bit, and eventually found herself in the forbidden forest. Akamaru barked at her side. It reminded her of the Forest of Death, only then she had been with Shino and Kiba, and her safety had been ensured. Now, save for Akamaru, she was alone. She did not fear the possibility of dying at the hands of a wizard, but rather suffered from loneliness. She missed her friends. She missed Naruto, even though she knew he was still away...

"Hinata." she turned. For a moment she was in shock. Before her stood one of the professors. Severus Snape, if she was not mistaken.

"H-Hello...professor Snape." she greeted.

"I have something to tell you."

Hinata returned to the dining hall just in time to hear the end of an argument.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter." the blond kid from earlier snapped. Hinata had a brief flash of her own mother, for the second time that day. Her kind face, admirable blue hair... The role model for any good mother. Hinata was pulled out of her reverie by the new professor Mad-Eye Moody. The blond kid was gone, and in his place was a strange white animal. Hinata stepped forward to intervene, but before she could, a new professor, McGonagall, began to reprimand the teacher. Hinata allowed a ghost of a smile to pass over her. Then she walked away. Mad-Eye would definitely be her downfall.

Two days later, Hinata had the great honor to attend Defence against the Dark Arts. She took her seat behind Harry so she could keep an eye on him. Then she turned her attention to the front of the room. Class started.

"Right then," the teacher, Professor Moody said, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right? But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses. So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark -"

"What, aren't you staying?" the Weasley Ron interrupted.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh? Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago...Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore...One year, and then back to my quiet retirement."

_No...Something's wrong...he's lying...about something._ Hinata thought, her byakugan activated. The Professor continued.

"So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illagal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

A girl up front jumped. Hinata ignored her. The speech had made sense to her, but the customs he talked about did not. It seemed to her that curses were like jutsu, except there were some that were illegal...and that the children were unable to learn. But why? The point of jutsu is to protect the village. So why not teach them, and why not demonstrate them? And why make some illegal? Jutsu were not illegal. But it seemed that in this strange world, curses were not used to protect, after all. It did not make sense.

"So...do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Law. That bothered Hinata as well. Why rule over which curses are used to protect...so long as they're being used to protect. The Hokage would not punish anyone for using a certain jutsu, unless said jutsu were used to harm an innocent being.

Hinata guessed that at least one being in the room was not innocent.

"...Imperius Curse, or something?" Ron finished.

"Ah, yes. Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody revealed a jar of three spiders. Hinata straightened. These aracnids were beyond Shino's ability to control. Also, a man with aspects of a spider had nearly killed Neji. That had been an emotional jolt for Hinata, almost as bad as when her mother had died...

Moody now held a spider in the palm of his and. He pointed his wand at it.

"Imperio!"

The spider jumped from Moody's hand on a thread of silk and began to swing. It strethed out its legs, backflipped, and landed on the desk, where it proceeded to cartwheel. Then it rose to two of its feet, and started to dance.

The class roared with laughter. Hinata stared with her byakugan at the spider. Moody had captivated it with his chakra...magic.

_Genjutsu_. She concluded. _This is some type of genjutsu. _

"Think it's funny, do you? You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?" his growl ended the laughter. "Total control. I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats...

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse. Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Everyone jumped. Hinata remained still. Either this professor was unnaturally strong, or these students were unnaturally weak...almost like citizens...

Moody threw the spider back into the jar. Hinata winced as it hit the glass. Being around Shino must have given her some sympathy for small creatures.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

"Yes?" Moody's eye landed on Longbottom, Neville.

"There's one - the Cruciatus Curse."

"Your name's Longbottom?"

Neville nodded. Dumbledore had told Hinata about this boy, how his parents had been tortured, and now were in a comatose state. This fate was much worse than even some ninja faced...Many ninja still had both parents alive and well.

"The Cruciatus Curse," Moody said, setting another spider on the desk and pointing his wand at it, "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea. Engorgio!"

The spider grew.

"Crucio!"

Now the spider's legs curled in, as it rolled over and began to twitch and rock. The shuddering intensified until...

"Stop it!" Hermione cried.

_It's like being bombared by taijutsu... Like Lee's...or Neji's..._

"Pain," Moody said. He had already put the spider back in the jar. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse...That one was very popular once too.

"Right...anyone know any others?

"Yes?"

"Avada Kedavra." Hermione whispered. Hinata's spine tingled. There was a note of foreboding in Hermione's voice...and in the air.

"Ah. Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra...the Killing Curse.."

The last spider resisted as Moody set it on his desk. It tried to run, but Moody pointed his wand at it...

"Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light similar to the glow of Mystical Palm Technique jolted from Moody's wand. The sound of _something_ filled the air...like the sound of ninja rushing through trees. And the spider died instantaneously. Moody brushed it onto the floor.

_Ninjutsu...to the extreme. _Hinata thought. _But still...better than getting tortured. Better than the possibility of being forced into betraying your comrades. This is the gentlest curse...or would be in my world..._

"Not nice. Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

_He's like a jinchuriki..._ Hinata thought as her gaze fell upon Harry. He had two chakras circling inside of him. His own...and the own that reminded her of Orochimaru...Voldemort. _No...he's more like Sasuke...A boy, powerful on his own, with the extra bit from an evil snake. _

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it - you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it.

"Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? _Because you've got to know_. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situatiohn where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

"Now...those three curses - Avada Kedavra, Imperius and Cruciatus - are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've go to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice _constant, never-ceasing vigilance_. Get out you quills...copy this down..."

Hinata did not copy but instead reflected on the class.

_If used on another human being, even evil? And what if it were used on somthing else...like a ninja dog? Or whatever the equivelant is here. _Little things such as this bothered Hinata, but perhaps the thing that bothered her most was: _If a wizard had the full power of all three curses...would he be a match for even a shinobi? _


End file.
